A Sticky Situation
by KiraKit
Summary: A half-hearted (but totally awesome) Sonic Fanfic. Quite (incredibly) vulgar.
1. Chapter 1

_Right. This is my first fan-fic and possibly my last (depending on how this goes). Let it be said that I don't own any of the Sonic characters used in fan-fic and all that legal shiz. I honestly have no idea where this is going to go, but I can tell you right now that it's gonna be for mature audiences only. So if you're to young then GTFO! There might be a lemon, probably will be…Im not really taking this too seriously and I truly hope that you dont as well :P. BUT ANYWAY! Let's get this roller coaster ride of uncertainty and shit start! _

Twas a warm summers day… actually screw that. It was cold… yeah. Twas a cold winters day, and it was snowing gently outside. Inside, there is a young fox sitting in his totally awesome warm chair, next to his totally awesome warm fire, drinking his totally awesome warm tea…

"Fuck!" the young fox exclaimed. "This isn't warm, it's boiling! Blaze! What on earth…errr… I mean Mobius… what on Mobius are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" The cat then emerged from the kitchen and looked at Tails with a confused glare. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "It was perfectly fine for me". Then Fiona the Fox burst in through the window! Shot Blaze in the face with her gun, all the while looking totally awesome and badass. Blaze burst into flames n sparks n shit. She said as she melted into a pile of wires and sparks and artificial fur n shit "So… So close… ehwhhewhhhhhgggggg…"*Thud.* Tails was in his chair, eyes wide, ears shaking, cock hard. Fiona looked at him and immediately jumped on him. They totally screwed. As Tails reached that climatic moment during sexual intercourse, a thought came over him, and he just couldn't help but say it out loud,"I must be dreaming". The babe of a fox, whose mouth our hero was currently violating, looked up into his eyes, grinned, and nodded slightly.

The world immediately collapsed around him and he woke up to be greeted by a stream of spooge being jettisoned out of his still throbbing dick. "Fuck this world so much" he said with a sigh as he got out of bed, put on some pants and turned on a light so that he could examine the damage that he caused by his highly concentrated blast of baby gravy.

It was everywhere…

On the walls, on the floor, on the window, on his many certificates of badassery… get the point? It is needles to say that he was stunned. He couldn't think straight. All that he could think about was how much penis paint was currently spread over his walls. "Holy…shit…" was all that he could say as he walked out of his room, locked the door and made his way downstairs to get a mop. "There is no way… there is just no way that there was that much… how is that possible?"

After cleaning up the mess, having a shower and changing the sheets he got back into his bed. He just lay there, thinking…pondering the universe…thinking of how awesome it was screwing Fiona. He immediately got a boner and nearly fell off his bed, why you ask? Because he 'Jizzed, In his pants' (yeah, that was a reference). "Ohmygod…what is wrong with me?" he said between breaths. "All that I did was think about it… I didn't even jack off…" It was at this point that he started to get worried.

To be continued…


	2. Discovery

_Righto! Thanks to the support of all my loyal fans (all one of them), I have decided to post a BRAND SPANKING NEW CHAPTER on this fuzza-mucka! Again, as per tradition, I am going into this with no clue what is going to happen. As it is one in the morning, and I am listening to trippy as fuck music ( 3/tomates/), some pretty heavy shit is gonna go down… SOOOOOO! I don't own sonic bla de bla de bla (I highly doubt SEGA cares if I don't put this stuff in buuuuuuuut just in case ^_^). _

Continuing from where we left off last chapter, Tails was just chilling in bed, covered in spooge, waiting for death. With a great sigh of discontent, he gets up and cleans everything up. After he's done with all that he takes another shower and starts to think of ways in which he can prevent this from happening, cause I mean come on, what if he where to expoogulate in public? Would that not suck the big, furry D? Yes. Yes it would. So after much pondering he remembers that one episode of Kenny vs. Spenny where Kenny gets an injection in his schlong that kinda disarms his gravy boat. If ye catcheth my drifteth…

_(Well then… I am not enjoying this… time to step it up a notch. Im going all Michael Bay on this shit…)_

And so… all of a sudden…while he was pondering the universe and all that funky fox shit…

…

…

THERE WAS A HUGE FUCKIN' EXPLOSION RIGHT OUTSIDE HIS HOUSE!

"Holy shit on a cactus plant! What was that!?" he yelled. As he ran out of his shower, totally naked, a wild Blaze appeared (please don't sue me)!

"Dafauq are you doing here?" tails asked. Blaze replied, "I came to warn you about the huge Fuckin' explosion that was about to go down right outside your house… but now that I see you naked… I… I…" "Shhhhhh… not a word" Tails said seductively as swooped in close to her and put his finger on her lips in a super clichéd way. "Tails… I… I don't quite know what it is but… well I really wanna fuck…" "There there Blaze, don't say another word… let me do all the work" "Oh Tails. I…" "Shhh…I said not another word my sweet" "But Tails, you are so…" "Did I not just tell you to shut the fuck up?" asked Tails, sounding sort of pissed off. Blaze was about to say something, but then realised that this would enrage the fox even more, so she decided to shut the fuck up. _(That's right, even with the fuckin' explosion coming up, I am still putting a lemon(-ish) here…)_

They totally screwed. And it was awesome.

Tails woke up later. His living room burned, the walls scorched, his goldfish was completely fucked up and needed to see a psychiatrist every week for the next 12 months in order to get over what he saw on that fateful day. But oh, was it worth it. He looked to his left and saw Blaze, naked and dripping in…uhhhh…_(running out of funny names for semen…-_-)_ jizz. He then remembered the full extent of what happened, and realised his true power. He had become… Multiple Orgasm Man/Fox! He was remembering how even though he would cum instantly, he had the endurance of a 40 year old rhino that had never seen a female rhino until a few days ago he was introduced to like… 9 female rhinos and he just fucked and screwed and went crazy until he had a heart attack…except Tails never died! And also, any female who saw his doodle would instantly want to fuck him. Tails, realising this, vowed that he would use his power for good… and then laughed because he thought of how untrue that was and how hectically he was going to abuse this new found power.

**What will happen next time!? Will Tails ever learn how to control his new power!? Will he realise that the fact that any girl who sees his dick will want to fuck him is not such a great thing!? Will Chucky the goldfish ever really get over what he saw!? Find out next time!.. If there is a next time!**

_Well then. That was an hour wasted…I think that even though this is a poorly written, odd, piece of shit, we can all agree that this piece of shit that I spent an hour on is (sadly) better then a lot of the stuff on this site. COME ON GUYS! STEP YOU SHIT UP! Anyway, again, don't take this seriously, as I most certainly don't. If you have any good Spooge-Names and actually give a shit, leave a comment (or review, whatever the fuck they are called) and we can have a good laugh together! And yeah…I'm still listening to tamates in the background for those who bothered to check the link. I'm sure that I'm forgetting something wildly important that I thought while writing this piece of shit ,"Wow, I should totally put that in that debriefing thing"… but anywho. Well that's it. Nighty Night!_


End file.
